


Poems

by creative_smtimes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poem Collection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: So... yea this is a collection of poems that in some way have something to do with/are inspired by/based on characters or events on the TV show the 100





	1. Taim ai wan op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is written in trigedasleng and can be read as Linctavia or Clexa or basically all pairings where one has died or almost died I guess...

Taim ai wan op

Ai swegaklin

Na komba raun

En hod yu in

Seim taim

Ai hod yu in

Sentaim kom dison

En na mema we

Yu tombom

En yu keryon

En ai na shil yu op

En taim yu wan op

Ai na teik yu in gon hou

En 'so na stot au

'So brana sonraun

Ogeda nodotaim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comments how much you understood and if you'd like me to post more poems in trigedasleng or if you prefer English.


	2. Broken Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Clarke

I give you a piece of my heart, and you

And you and so many, it's all that I do

It is broken, don't need no more breaking to give

And the giving alightens the part that I live

With, the part that is still deep inside me that beats

The shards of my heart's crushed debris as it bleeds

It gets brighter and lighter the more that is lost

Just as if 't was on fire and the warmth had it's cost

From the wholesome and beautiful wood that gets burnt

All that's left are the ashes and the forest is mourned 

But from ashes I'll rise like a Phoenix, will fly

All that lasts is the ever unanswered of Why


End file.
